


Learning to Curse in Chinese

by Rokeon



Category: Firefly, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets stuck in a different 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Curse in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet from a never-written fic in which McKay's experimental hyperdrive generator turns out to be a one-way quantum ticket to the Firefly 'verse.

The most disturbing thing about his current situation, John has decided, is how little he's actually disturbed. Unfamiliar galaxy, check. Traveling between planets, check. Trading for food and supplies, check. Man-eating monsters, unfortunately, check.

He feels more comfortable here than he did the last time he went back to Earth. Five hundred years and who knows how many dimensions away from home and it's like he never left.

The jumper is simultaneously a blessing and a curse. It's transport, and invaluable for that alone in a place with no gate network, but it's nothing like the others ships he's seen and unique is dangerous. He leaves the cloak on all the time and sticks to the border planets, worlds wild enough to have landing sites other than docks and spaceports. The contacts he's making think he's a paranoid bastard, but they can't argue with his performance as a low-profile courier. His ability to sneak past Alliance patrolships is going to get downright legendary if he isn't careful.

He's guessing about the paranoid bastard bit, actually; his Chinese is very much a work in progress. But it's not all that different from listening to the people in Atlantis dropping in and out of their own native languages, and at least the context here is much less complicated than the scientific discussions he's usually trying to translate. His vocabulary of Chinese curses has already surpassed the Czech he's learned from listening in on arguments between McKay and Zelenka.


End file.
